The ever creeping Past
by alighttheflames
Summary: Rhiannon never had doubts about her family, she knew her brother and Tad never really got along but what if there was something hidding away in the attic waiting to be found? The answers not always so clean cut.
1. The Past always holds the Key

Disclaimer- Well...as far as I know the only thing I own is the empty piggy bank to the side of my broken futon. Besides if I owned Torchwood, Ianto would be alive still. As it is I don't own it and the new series is sadly lacking what had me hooked in the first place.

**Note:** Well this is a little idea I've head brewing around my head while I'm at work, there is a chance that this will be part of another story that will tie into some of the hints here, and go on to be kind of a series and or it will sit in the dust, just depends on if people want to know what else is going on ^.^

**_The Past always holds the key._**

Dust filtered around the air, slowly glittering in the slight beams of light that made up the old attic, filled with old cardboard boxes and bags that had sat up there longer then Rhiannon had been alive.

She had come up to the attic, a place she usually avoided because the memories were too much up there, to find a few childhood pictures of Ianto, if what her friend had told her was true then she would have someone to embarrassed him over soon.

It was worth it to dig through the dust filled room, that brother of hers stayed too deep in his shell and the only way she could drag him out was memories of their father, and their combined childhood.

So it was with a resigned sigh and a heaving breath of fresh air, Rhiannon made her way up the old steps and dove into the boxes, so far all she had found were old papers and toys, things that seemed to only really hold value to their father, it saddened her that most of the papers were hers.

Though she hoped there would be more things that belonged to Ianto, he wasn't one to save things if he thought they held no more value to him, and it seemed that things from school didn't hold anything for him nor did pictures.

Coughing as the dust rose up from a box she had unearthed from one of her old theater things she peeled the top apart and reached in digging around before she surfaced with a old bound book.

"Oh my what's this?" Rhiannon asked her self as she turned the book over in her hands, the paper was brittle, it crumbled slightly along the edges as she carefully peeled the cover away her eyes squinting slightly as she tried to make out the small script that was neatly scrawled on the unlined paper.

"Of course," she half growled to her self as she huffed closing it carefully she glanced back at the box she had pulled it from, there was no marking to tell her what was meant to be in there, with a soft cough she sighed and scooted the box back, and heaved her self up, something that was getting harder and harder as the years passed by.

Rhiannon bet her weeks pay that Ianto didn't have this problem yet, well at least he didn't have problems with his knees. He had always seemed to bounce back quicker then the rest of the family, and if she remembered right he worked in a office, nothing to dangerous to his health there she hopped.

"Now to see what this book is all about," she sighed as she walked towards the kitchen where a strong beam of light made its way towards the table, as she got closer she noted the faded gold script over the front, elegant curling letters spelled out Aneirin. "Mam's? I thought," she paused peeling the cover away her eyes tracing the inside cover "1981, she started this right before I was born then."

Tilting her head to the side she carefully felt the brittle paper under her hands before she sat herself down in her usual seat, leaning forwards to try and make out the slightly faded ink.

_Tuesday, 3-13-81, _

_Hello once again my old friend! I've had to move to another book seeing as our darling Rhiannon decided to cough up on my old book and the smell hasn't quiet left it yet, not that I blame her I was paying more attention to what I was writing then her. _

_I'm quiet sure she will be very demanding latter on in her years, I'm almost afraid that Hedd and I will have another child to compete with her, I'm sure she will..._

Rhiannon grinned as the pen slid off the side before it picked up again in a different color.

Sunday, 3-29-81

_Hello again!_

_I was right to believe that our little one would keep our hands full, Hedd is beside himself right now as the sleep deprivation slowly sets in, poor Rhi is coliky and is giving fits that are worse now and then._

_That man isn't very good with a upset baby his father though is much better at keeping the child calm, though I know for sure he is cheating. _

_Anyway I should get along with telling you how life has been treating me, something I missed out on with the last entry. Heed has been asked to teach at his old school, someplace in Scotland heavens if I know where it actually is and what he is actually teaching there! Though I am sad to say it is a boarding school, meaning he would miss out on our dear Rhiannon's firsts._

_Sure all she can do right now is gurgle at us happily but still I don't want him being gone most of the year only coming back for holiday. He said he want's the job because it will remind him of when he was little, and it's a chance to start saving up for the wee ones that we currently have and might have._

_I think he just misses his old world, something about ours is so mundane that it bothers him. I know it does because I still see that bloody owl in the mornings. He told me he was getting away from all that._

_I think though his father is pushing him, no matter how good he is with children that man can be a bloody tyrant, he hates that Hedd married me, though his brother is quiet happy to carry on the name with out a complaint, even if he is a few years younger._

_Well that's Rhiannon calling I must go, I'm not sure how soon I will be able to write will be but I'll be sure to fill you in latter!_

_Aneirin._

"What's that?" the half muffled voice of Johnny asked through a mouth full of a sandwich, a plate of crips sat in the hand not holding the mangled remains of something to his mouth.

"I think this is my Mam's diary, I found it up in the attic."

"It's bloody old."

"It's from the eighties of course its old, now why don't you wonder off and bug the kids," she said making a slightly shooing gesture with her hands, her husband just gave her a disgruntled look before wondering off.

With a sigh she quickly turned a few pages not bothering to look at the short entries there before stopping on what looked like a rather long one.

_Monday 4-11-81_

_Hello once again, _

_As I told you in the last entry, Hedd has decided to start working this coming September, at that dreadful boarding school._

_He better send gifts, because he knows how angry I am at him. He said his father wanted him a little closer to home, what with all the trouble that's going on, there's some psycho out for world domination or something or 'nother and he's causing all kinds of problems._

_I tried to tell Hedd that him getting closer to the problem was in no way making things better, and it made me worry about him, he in turn said that there was no safer place for him to be at any time, and that I shouldn't worry but just keep on keeping on with Rhiannon. _

_Speaking of Rhiannon, she has decided to cry every time her father picks her up, I'm sure when she hits puberty they will not be getting along. In fact I'd put a wager on it, she got all of his temper that one._

_Hedd thinks we should try for a sibling in a year or so, something to keep her tamed down and I think he is secretly hoping for a boy! Someone he can teach the trade to or something like that._

_Not that he had been doing much tailoring, I think that his father protested his son doing such a thing when there was plenty of money to be had else where._

_Hedd will most likely take the time to work at the school and then come back and do what he really want's to do. Though I can't see why he want's to have such a trade, the customers are rather demanding at times, but I hear the effort is well worth it._

_Though there are charmers that come in, Hedd told me of this American who came in with a RAF coat on and requested clothing to be made up in WWW II style, a suit and everything. The man was rather flirty Hedd said, but he tipped well enough and said he would remember the name of the man who made him a wonderfully put together suit. _

_"That Captain Harkness was a real charmer, I'm sure he could even convince you-know-who into standing down and going to dinner with him!" was what I was told when he walked back in from his day at work, the man had also left a hefty enough tip that we could go out to eat for dinner._

_I personally want to think that Hedd was flirted with, he is rather fit and I am glad that I snatched him right up! _

_I think that any of our children will be real lookers too, how can they not with two beautiful parents bringing them into the world._

_Anyway back to the school thing. I am not happy about it! But I shouldn't go into much detail not that I can with Hedd yelling up to me to get down there so we can go eat, so my dear friend good night for now!_

_Aneirin._

"That's just a little disturbing," Rhiannon said to herself before quickly skimming the pages her eyes flipping through what seemed to be at least a year, she could hear the tell sounds of her children getting rowdy and Johnny wouldn't be able to hold them for long.

_Wednesday 6-22-83_

_I...Hedd will never forgive me for what has happened. _

Rhiannon paused her eyes widening slightly before taking in the slightly water damaged paper under her hands, she never knew her Mam to cry and she almost felt bad for intruding on the personal thoughts of the woman she looked up to as she grew. But with a slightly worried glance at the entry she went back to reading the notably messier hand writing.

_All he ever wanted was another child, one to stay with Rhiannon, and another to possibly be like him, but today, so very very close to what should have been a marvelous day, turned into tears. I knew my family had a history of this happening but with how smoothly things went with Rhi I didn't think to worry._

_Now I'll never see my little boy! The doctor's told me they didn't know why I mis...miscarried, it was odd for them to tell me there was no child for me to take home. He had only been a month early, but they said he was still born, trapped in his own umbilical cord. I remember him beating away at my sides, a lively one..._

_Hedd, refuses to look at me, simply sitting in the other room with Rhiannon, his eyes never leaving her as he rocks back and forth with her. _

_I think I would have named him Ianto...we had agreed on that name a long time ago, and I think that is the name we will put on his tiny grave. No mother should ever have to bury their child, and especially one that young._

_I'm just glade that Rhiannon doesn't understand what's going on, she might be smart for a three year old but still. There must be something I can do to make this up to Hedd._

_Aneirin._

Rhiannon blinked at the pages before her, one hand idly tracing the top where the time stamp sat her eyes almost refusing to acknowledge what this meant to her. Ianto, her Ianto couldn't possibly be her blood brother, according to this entry the little one that was meant to be her brother died.

With a shutter she turned a few more pages, each filled with short entries. She could never tell Ianto he was adopted, it would tear him to pieces, so she had to keep this information close to her chest, even if he wasn't blood, she had been there for him as he grew, so he was still her brother!

So it was determination she quickly flipped through to the page labeled the date after her brothers birthday.

_Saturday 8-20-83_

_I never knew...how odd it was the world that Hedd lived in. I also never knew what he would do, trying to fix what happened._

_Changeling, that's what he called the little one, he won't tell me where he came from, just that he is ours now, and that we should act like he is the little one I lost those months ago. Hedd wants to call him Ianto, and it hurts to know there is a grave for the little one meant to bear that name, but the frantic light in his eyes makes me worried to speak up about anything. _

_Rhiannon likes him well enough though, she spent hours cooing over him when Hedd first brought him in and I know that she will look after him well enough for me. _

_I almost wish that Hedd had never re-entered that world, it's making things so complicated now, and it's given him a way to do something, something I am sure will come back to haunt us later, if little Ianto ever finds out that he is not ours._

_I just hope that Hedd's world never dra_

"RHI! Phone!" the woman blinked up her eyes that were watering both from what she had read, and the strain of reading the actual words. Sniffling softly she scooted over to take the phone she hadn't even noticed ringing.

"Yes?"

"Oh Rhi honey you would not believe what I am seeing!" The chirpy voice of Megan cried over the phone, a girlish giggle following after words "Come on guess!"

"Megan, you know I hate to, now tell me what is this unbelievable thing of yours?" Another giggle settled over the line making her for just a moment wish she hadn't of asked.

"You know your brother, the one who said he was a civil servant?" Rhiannon shuffled slightly so she could look back at the journal while shifting the phone to her shoulder.

"You mean my one and only brother?" She asked teasing slightly though it still came out slightly watery as she closed the small journal, "What about him?"

"Well me and Ally were headed on up to the store when we run into a whole bunch of blocks, some psycho had tried to blow part of the street but had been stopped," There was a paused as the still ever cheerful voice of Megan flitted over the speaker catching her breath, "Anyway while the coppers are clearing away the scene this bloody big SUV pulls up and out steps the most handsome man I've ever seen and a group of people."

"So what dose this have to do with Ianto?"

"He was one of the people, carrying this kit thing and making his way over to the scene, dressed in a suit by the way!"

"Well he could still be a civil servant then, I don't see why you had to call?" Rhiannon asked, one hand picking up the journal while the other went towards the fridge, her shoulder holding the phone at a semi awkward angle. "I mean I already knew he might not have the safest job but it's not the most dangerous."

"He's Torchwood dear!" Megan chirped sounding like she was bouncing up and down, "I heard from a friend in the station that Torchwood takes care of all the weird spooky-do's, they don't have to answer to the government or the police, they even have their own secret base! Oh and he say's that Copper Gwen Cooper was recruited something 'bout special ops was passed about the office. "

"Torchwood? I've never heard of it and I think your friend down at the station's full of it!"

"Nah, it's true if you go down by the pass and ask about torchwood your pointed to the bay, a little tourist shop and what not, by the way your brother is working with some beautiful people, there's this little Asian girl you should ask him about, the other brunette not so much and his boss! My goodness if anyone could pull off such and old style it would be him!"

"Old style?" she asked peeking around the contents in her fridge, eyes catching a container of potato salad that was almost a month out.

"Yeap, a old RAF coat, its still in nice shape and the way that man was hovering I think he has a thing for our dear Ianto, might break his pretty little heart if he goes after the little Asian girl!"

Rhiannon felt her heart stop in her chest for a moment her mind flashing back to a earlier entry in the journal, before it started thudding away loudly.

"Megan, what did you say his boss was wearing?"

"A old RAF coat, and braces from what I saw, a nice shade of red to go with a nice blue shirt."

"Are they still there? I mean is Ianto still there with the team?"

"Why you want to bug him about his job now?" Megan asked giggling before she sobered for a moment. "Nah, they went off taking something back in a huge box, they drove off about the time I called you."

"Oh why didn't you call me sooner Megan?" Rhiannon asked her eyes rolling skywards, "Well I want to let you go I need to talk to Ianto, see what's going on and make sure your not telling stories again."

"Me tell stories? Why where did you ever get that idea?"

"From past instances dear, I'll get back to you tell Ally hi for me when you drop off"

"Will do, and be sure to call and tell me!" Rhiannon rolled her eyes again while she disconnected before abandoning her fridge and walking over to the kitchen counter setting the journal down so she could grab her address book to find Ianto's number, it was such a odd one she had never gotten around to remembering it.

"Silly boy, you need to get a home phone, " She whispered to her self as she typed the number in, she was half surprised that her husband hadn't come to bother her about dinner yet. It took only three rings for her brother to pick up the phone his voice coming back surprising clear.

"Hello Rhiannon, is something the matter?"

"How is it you always know its me?" She asked with a giggle, ears straining to try and catch background noise.

"Well I know everything, besides that I have caller ID." His voice sounded rather snarky to her and it made her grin, that was a side he usually tried to hide away, a trait their father had disliked had to be kept away at all times, it was nice to see him coming out of his shell a little.

"Ah I should have thought of that." There was a soft laugh on the other end, before she cleared her throat trying to get the nerve to speak up about the reason she called. "So how's work?"

"Ah...well you know, long hours, a annoying boss and co-workers, the usual work experience," there was a pause "Why are you asking Rhiannon, you usually don't care about my job, I could be a Tea-Boy for all you know."

"Megan called me today."

"Oh? I don't remember her, was she a friend you meet after I went to London?" She nodded before remembering she was on the phone.

"Yes, but I told her all about you anyway!" There was a sigh on the other end that made her laugh a little.

"Hopefully the good things about me."

"Oh well you know the usual things, like you had a misspent youth and you never really went to UNI, got caught shoplifting." She said while looking at her nails as another groan went over the phone.

"So what does this have to do with my job?"

"Ah well you see her and Ally saw something interesting, you getting out of a what was it again? Ah yes a 'bloody big SUV' also something along the lines of 'the most handsome man she's ever seen' came out with a group of people, one of them being you."

"Oh god I hope Jack never hears that, his ego is big enough as it is." She heard a distant voice and her brother's hand over the what she was guessing mike, "Not now Jack" there was a pause before, "Not everything is about you, get that bloody ego under control." There was another pause before the slightly agitated reply of "No I won't put it on speaker, its my sister so nothing for you to listen to, and I don't want Owen to take cracks."

"I wouldn't mind that," Rhiannon stated evenly and the hand moved away and a soft sigh came over the line.

"Tosh made these to sensitive then if you could still hear me, and no I refuse to have you interact with the sordid crew I call coworkers."

"You mean this so called Torchwood crew I've heard about?" There was a chocked sound, "You see Megan saw the words on the side and thought to tell me because the station has some rumors about this group of yours."

"Can we talk about this later?" That was the most clipped she had heard her brother for a very long time, his tone was nothing short of a complete shut down. The last time she heard that voice was when her brother was telling their father he was leaving, that he was tired of everything and he would be in London if Rhiannon and only Rhiannon needed him.

"Ianto, please I," She paused her words faltering a moment giving him a opening.

"I don't want to discuss this over the phone, I don't want to talk about this at all really." His tone was still chilly and it hurt that it was directed her way.

"I want...I found mams dairy today" She blurted suddenly before cursing herself a few moment's Ianto had been close to their mother it had torn him apart when she passed.

"Have you read anything in it yet?" She was happy to hear the clipped tone was mostly gone, he was still colder then usual though.

"A little, I can show you it when you come visit me to talk."

"I don't think there will be time." Ah there was the anger again, it was odd so very odd.

"Yan."

"No Rhiannon, I need to let you go."

"Please, please come by, it doesn't have to be soon at all but." She trailed her eyes misting over, "I miss you little brother and I'm worried about you after what happened at Canary Wharf, I'm worried about you after losing Li,"

"Don't say her name, just...I'm fine you don't need to worry about me Rhiannon." There was a heavy sigh, "I will be in contact with you later." And with a click the conversation was over and Rhiannon felt her heart drop.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
>And there it is people, just drop a line to tell me what you think and I'll try to get back at you as work permits. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	2. The other side of the coin

**Disclaimer: ** Well...as far as I know the only thing I own is the empty piggy bank to the side of my broken futon.

**Note:** Ah chappie two, it's come out a lot sooner then I thought it would but well it might have something do with all the people faving and or alerting me, dear night there were a lot of emails to go through! Anywho this chapter is more on Ianto's side and I think I'll have one for Rhiannon and one for Ianto on and off.

Oh drop by my page for a poll, and tell me what you think alright? Anywho have fun I hope ya'll like the chapter.

**** **_Warning: _**This chapter contains Jack...need I say more?

**_The other side of the coin._**

**** When Ianto let the phone click off, he felt the stares of the others around him, not that it was surprising every one was at the Hub still and it looked to be a late night. It didn't help that as soon as his phone went off that Jack took up a place beside him forsaking the papers in front of him.

He wished that the immortal hadn't of done that, it was awkward talking to his older sister while his lover leered at him. It didn't help that the call had come a little after their dinner had finished, the team was sluggish from the long day of fielding calls, and the added food made it easier for them to drift over to him and the coffee machine that he was currently glaring at.

Owen though had drifted off after a dark look was directed his way, and Tosh had also drifted off when Ianto's tone took on a more clipped note.

A hand drifted around his waist tugging him away from the maker while another took away the coms unit that had just recently been connected to their phones, Tosh had thought it would be a good idea incase they needed to call another number with the units.

That and she hadn't really liked the Bluetooth that had come with her new phone, she had done some begging and Jack had relented, thus she had tweaked the entire teams. Ianto was almost wishing she hadn't because she had made them far too sensitive for his taste.

"Something wrong?" The slightly rough voice of Jack asked to the side, the man needed some water to drink to sooth his throat after what Ianto was sure was a screaming match with UNIT.

Jack had to butt heads with them all day, and at the end of it all he had given up and called the superiors himself. When he wasn't flirting he was yelling, and it seemed like this time it was more of the latter.

"Rhiannon's friend saw me with the team today. She called asking questions." This earned him a soft humming sound, and slightly dry lips danced over the collar of his shirt, "Sir I thought we had agreed not during work hours." Ianto stated evenly as he turned his head towards the older male who just grinned at him.

"Well actually if I remember right you said I could only flirt during the hours of nine to five on work day's, and seeing as it is nearing almost a quarter past six I am well with in my rights." This just earned Jack a slightly raised eyebrow before he leaned away taking up a place by the railing. "What kind of questions did she throw your way then?"

"Oh you know the usual thing, how was my day, do I work for Torchwood," Ianto all but growled before trying to start some coffee, but hands batted away his own and he was dragged over towards Jack's office away from the still slightly prying eyes of the team.

"Oi before you drag the Tea-Boy off let him make us something!" Owen yelled up as he leaned back in his chair, which gave a squeak of protest, Ianto was sure he would be needing to replace that soon if the creaking was anything to go by.

Though he wasn't sure if he wanted to wait till the Doctor fell out of it first or if he wanted to make the move and be nice and not make the other male fall. Another squeal came from the chair as Owen saw fit to rock back and forth in his chair slightly earning slight winces from both Gwen and Tosh.

"Why haven't you left for the day?" Jack yelled back, grinning a moment as the three blinked back up at him.

"But the reports," Gwen started her voice trailing off before she reached over and quickly grabbed her coat and jacket.

"They will be there in the morning, I expect them done first thing tomorrow." Jack finished before dragging Ianto down the steps, Tosh had taken her cue to also gather her things, the hap hazard pile of things on her desk teetered for a moment before stabilizing its self.

"Tomorrow's check up day," Owen ground out as he let his chair squeak again, and Ianto decided to try and have a new chair here with in a day or so, the other male was squeaking now just to annoy the others. "Don't think you can get out of it either Tea-Boy, your records from One are utter crap."

"Sorry I was only a junior archivist and they thought I didn't need the full check up, besides you gave me a good looking over after the country incident."

"Now children we can fuss later for now I want all of you out of the Hub and on your way home, take the night to try and get some rest we never know what the rift if going to spit out at us tomorrow. Ianto for the sake of making sure our resident Doctor doesn't throw a fit you will also be having a check up tomorrow, now shoo,"

This seemed to appease the Doctor who finally got up and grabbed his own jacket, Ianto sent Jack a glare before walking into the office, the well dressed male taking the time to lean on the wall and Jack just walked in wagging his eyebrows.

"You know I hate being looked at." Ianto said after a while, Jack had made himself comfortable in his chair, hands comfortably under his chin as he regarded Ianto, who for his part simply looked back.

"Owen is the chief of medical staff here, and I'm sure it will be fine your last one wasn't too bad was it?" Jack looked over at the still unmoving Ianto before opening his arms,

"Would you come over here and talk to me?"

"I don't know Jack you volunteered me for a check up tomorrow." The Welshman all but growled, his body still refusing to move away from the wall and this made the immortal pout, "Besides I know that if I go over there we won't be doing any talking."

"Point," Jack grumbled closing his arms again, with a few scooting movements he leaned on his desk idly brushing the papers he had abandoned earlier to the side and capping his inkwell. "So tell me about the situation with your sister."

Ianto reached up and rubbed a hand over his face, and he took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself before he moved over leaving the desk between them.

"As I told you before I was spotted with the team, her friend saw the name Torchwood and she was asking me about it." He leaned down over the table and Jack reached over grabbing a hand, his thumb running over the top of Ianto's smooth skin "She wants to talk."

"Do you need a day off?"

"I refuse to talk to her about this Jack." The immortal took a deep breath pausing the movement of his thumb for a few moments.

"Why not do what the others do for their families and say your Special ops, if you don't talk to her she's going to go looking,"

"She can always tell when I'm lying though."

"I can tell her you're Special ops then." Jack stated evenly before releasing his hold on Ianto's hand and leaning back in his chair, "Knowing your family stubbornness is genetic and she'll be on the pass with in a few days. Which in turn will lead her to the Tourist shop and then if she goes poking about like you do the button to the door."

"Jack I don't think that you talking to my sister will help any at all, hell I'm sure it would make things worse!" Ianto all but groaned moving away from the desk, his steps leading him to the door frame of Jacks office. "You would most likely just piss her off."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jack grumbled and Ianto sent over a grin, "One, why do you think I would just piss her off and two, if you don't want to tell her Special Opps then why not say civil servant?"

"I doubt that would work Jack, and I'm sure with in a few minutes of meeting you she would either slap you or punch you for hitting on her. " Ianto sighed his grin fading into a shadow, "I really wish I could just leave it."

"It's all up to you," Jack stated as he stood from pushing his chair back, "But if she shows up on the pass I reserve the right to say I told you so."

"For someone your age you're rather childish." Ianto deadpanned earning a brilliant grin from Jack.

"If you say act your age I refuse to lay in a coffin that you're not in with me," the immortal wagged his eyebrows earning a warning look from Ianto.

"I'm not into necrophilia sir," he paused a movement before smirking, "I also never wanted to know about that...peculiar kink sir, I might have to make provisions for when I die if that is the case."

"That's a low blow Ianto, keep it above the belt if you will."

"And here I was thinking you preferred it when things were below the belt, I'll be sure to keep things PG for you then sir." Jack growled and crossed the room, taking barely the time to try and avoid hitting his shin in the way ward chair that always seemed to catch him when he was in a hurry.

"PG? Since when were we ever PG Ianto?" he asked sneaking his hands to the other males waist drawing him away from the frame.

"I can think of a time sir," Ianto stated evenly grinning as he batted hands away from his shirt, brushing his fingers against the ones that were trying to un-tuck it, "Now stop that I don't want this shirt wrinkled,"

"Oh care to share on this so called PG moment your thinking of?"

"I do believe the first and second time I talked to you, they were pretty tame if I do say so myself sir."

"I don't know those pants of your's were tight enough to be considered a sin, what ever happened to those pants anyway?" Jack asked as he leaned back a little bit his hands stilling in the quest to try and peel away the still mostly straight suit. "You should wear those more often."

"You wouldn't get any work done then, and I would be trapped in the archives." Ianto stated dryly peeling away the other male's hands and stepping back, "Not that I would mind that, we do have a very important job to do."

"Can I earn pant days then?" Jack asked dancing his hands back over, the Welshman simply glared for a few moments before relenting to the wondering hands.

"I thought it was the other way around."

"Everyone else wears pants all the time, you're the only one other then me that dresses more or less formal,"

"Suits are comfortable, and besides I know you like a challenge when it comes to things." Ianto was gifted with another grin before Jack leaned in briefly letting their lips meet, "So no you can't earn pant days."

"Now you're just being mean," Jack pouted before leaning in to kiss Ianto again, this time one of the hands that had been idly smoothing circles on said Welshman's hips drifted up to cup his face pulling them closer together.

This earned a soft hum of approval, before Ianto brought his arms up and around Jack's neck pulling the other male in closer still.

"As I remember you often like it when I'm mean," Ianto whispered their lips still touching lightly as he talked, this earned him a grin from Jack who leaned back in recapturing the lips that had briefly left his.

"Only when your mean isn't you playing hard to get." Ianto chuckled softly at that pulling the two of them back towards the wall so they weren't standing semi awkwardly in the middle of the door frame in full view of the CCTV, knowing Tosh she would be hunting down the footage even if he went in and deleted anything that could have possibly been seen.

He didn't know if he should be glad that Jack's office was the only place in the hub that wasn't monitored…well that and his little man cave he had hidden away under said office, honesty it was sad how much time Jack didn't spend down there.

Sometimes he wished that the archives had less camera's, simply because Jack never seemed to be able to keep himself from stalking him down there, there wasn't a place down there that couldn't make him blush and quite frankly it was depressing how many times he had to delete footage and try and hide it in the systems in the hope Tosh wouldn't find it.

Though the grin he got from the woman almost every time he walked past her after one of those instances told him it was a pointless endeavor.

"You're thinking far too much for my taste," Jack growled as he slowly tracked his mouth down Ianto's jaw, the hand that had been holding the Welshman's face had moved to undo buttons so lips could find the tender skin that lay underneath.

"Well Jack, that just mean's you're losing your touch, though I should really get you some water soon, you'll be raspy other wise." Ianto tipped his head to the side letting the immortal have more room to maneuver, a shiver going down his spine as the other male latched onto his pulse point.

"I'll be just fine with out water, and I will have you know Ianto Jones, that I am not losing my touch I've…." Jack paused his hands wiggling into the other males back pocket , a finger brushed against the sleek form of the phone , something that usually sat in Ianto's suit jacket but it seemed this time it had been hastily shoved into a pocket.

Said phone was now vibrating before letting out a piercing wail, that faded for a few moments before rising in volume.

"Nice tone you have there," Jack stated dryly his fingers hooking on the phone and dragging it out with his hand, holding it towards the other male who took it with a frown.

"It's to warn me that its Rhiannon," Ianto said evenly as he unlocked the screen and slid the small bar to the side to ignore the call, "It has to be loud other wise I would automatically answer it."

"Maybe you should get that then I don't mind waiting." Jack said as he backed away from the now once again ringing phone, Ianto sent him a look as he sat on his desk scooting a few papers haphazardly across the surface of his desk.

"I'm not organizing that again Jack, if you lose something you have to find it." This earned Ianto a soft pout and then a pointed look as the, if only for a few moments, silent phone went off again. "I'm going to turn this off then."

"If you turn that off when you get back to your apartment you'll catch hell through your messaging machine, I remember the last time you ignored her," Jack grinned as he leaned back on one arm, his other extending out, "I'll answer it."

"We already had this talk Jack, your not talking to my sister." Ianto sighed his free hand going to rub his forehead lightly before once again sliding the bar over only this time he put the phone to his ear, "I thought we were done talking Rhiannon."

"I didn't want us to go to bed angry with each other, mam always hated it when we fought." There was a pause over the line before the soft whisper of wind told him that his older sibling was out on her porch

"She would always make us make up before bed," Ianto agreed leaning heavily on the wall his eyes drifting over to the easily grinning Jack, honestly that grin had him worried about what the immortal was planning.

"So, I figured since you don't want to talk about work," Rhiannon started her voice slipping over slightly before developing a slightly darker tone, one he knew was bad news for him, "What's this I hear about a suitor."

"Suitor, honestly who uses that terminology anymore?" Ianto scoffed, the widening of the other males grin made him narrow his eyes in warning.

"Alright, silly me I mean your boyfriend, you know the one that Lauren saw you with at that new fancy French restaurant." She paused a giggle made it's self known as Ianto groaned kicking lightly towards Jack, "She said no one was going to be getting a leg around that table, so are you guys serious? What's his name then tell Rhi all about this man who has captured your mind."

"One, he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh so you go to expensive restaurants with a recent shag then, what ever would Mam think her favorite little innocent Ianto being a player."

"You didn't let me finish, no I don't go to expensive restaurants unless I have to , Jack thought it would be the best place to go, and second Mam would most likely be delighted with the thought of little me's running around out there somewhere." This earned Ianto two snorts, one from Jack who covered his mouth before a snicker could escape and the other from Rhiannon who was wheezing on the other end.

"Oh god, that's a laugh," She finally got out between breaths, "And Jack, as in the same Jack that had a bloody big ego from earlier Jack?"

"I'm going to kill that man," Ianto growled once again kicking slightly towards the immortal who held his hands up slightly.

"I'll have you know I did nothing," Jack said with a easy grin, "I'm innocent in this entire ordeal."

"You picked the restaurant, and you were the one who kept trying to feel me…." Ianto paused as he heard giggles over the line "Rhi it's not funny."

"Yes it is," The male narrowed his eyes at the tone that filtered towards his ears, he knew that one, it went right along side the teasing tone, the one where she was looking at her nails thinking she was on top of things. "I was so excited to hear you were dating again that I went to look up….childhood reminders."

"The attic? Why on earth would you go up there, Tad never did want us to venture up. Also with that being said you're never meeting Jack…..ever." Ianto stated as clearly as he could, though he just heard a soft humming sound on the other end.

"Aww but I want to meet this not boyfriend/boyfriend of your's, unless he's just some office shag that you can't seem to shake then I can have Johnny help you beat him up or something." There was a pause before she pressed on with that stream of thought, her voice taking on a unusually excited pitch, "Oh god is he your boss, are you shagging the boss to get a raise because I have to say two things. One shame on you, that's not the nice thing to do other people have to earn their raises and they can't do that if you're distraction the boss man, and two how much of a raise did you get and is he good in bed?"

Ianto groaned covering his face in mortification, he could hear her still talking on in the background, and Jack who had been mostly calm during the entire conversation took the chance to steal over and snatch the phone from his slightly limp hand, and with a quick press of the button Rhiannon's voice echoed out in his office.

"….And I know that even if he is your boss and even if he is good in bed, Johnny will help you out if he's stalker like. Though I would have to beat Johnny to help you first but still, I'm sure you can always find another job."

"I can assure you that I am not stalker like," Jack piped up holding the phone above his head as Ianto reached for it his eyes were practically spitting out ice they were so cold.

"Decaf, for a month!" Ianto growled trying to reach for the phone again.

"Oh my, did you put the phone on speaker?" Rhiannon asked, and Ianto could almost hear the grin in her voice as Jack stepped away easily putting his desk between them. "Are you this infamous Jack I've been hearing about?"

"All good things I hope," Jack grinned and Ianto felt his left eye start twitching.

"There's nothing good to be said about you right now sir, and if you don't give me that phone I swear I'll,"

"Oh Ianto get your panties un twisted and out of your arse, I swear you're such a girl sometimes, maybe I shouldn't have made you try on that bikini all those year's ago it seems to have messed with your mind."

"I thought we agreed that incident never happened." Jack who still had the phone grinned wagging his eyebrows slightly at the still hissing Ianto, he could all but imagine the Welshman as a angry cat raising its hackles.

"Why Ianto, dose this mean if I buy you a skirt you might wear it? I know your into suits and all maybe I can make it one of those nice pencil skirts that Tosh is found of...just a bikini though," Jack whistled softly, his eyes misting over as he tried to think up the image and Rhiannon laughed on her side.

"I'd be careful there, I heard Ianto threaten deaf for a month I wouldn't want to get you into too much more trouble."

"Too late, he's not even getting decaf he's getting instant." the Welshman stated as he slowly moved away from Jack, giving up trying to take the phone from the other male.

"You wouldn't! You don't even give that to Owen when he deliberately messes up the filing system and grows experiments in the fridge!" Jack all but whispered his face aghast at the very thought of instant.

"I hope you're not making Ianto clean out this said fridge or you and I will be having words Mr.?" Rhiannon paused, and Jack blinked down at the phone.

"Harkness," Ianto supplied evenly, he ignored the sharp gasp on the other end of the phone and pushed on, "And he doesn't make me clean it out I do so because I would rather not get food poisoning every time Owen forgets he has his own fridge for his own experiments. Though I'm sure there is still something growing underneath his desk, I haven't found a bleach strong enough to kill off the mold."

"First off, eww, second I didn't ask you little brother," she paused for a moment as if trying to collect her thoughts, "Now before you say you have to go, and then try to kill your boyfriend, I just wanted to say that I want you to come by sometime soon so we can look through a box of things that belonged to Mam, I told you earlier that I found her dairy."

"I remember asking if you had read anything from it and you not telling me a thing, so tell me Rhi were you brave enough to venture into her mind then?"

"Oh you make it sound like she was unstable, but yes I've read some,"

"And?" Ianto asked waving his hand slightly in the air in front of him, Jack seeing that he was no longer under the threat of attack from the other male set the phone down on his desk putting his hands on his hips.

"And I'm not going to tell you! Why should I bother when I know you'll just have to glance at the pages and remember them word for word?" She huffed angrily and Ianto could almost imagine her puffing out her cheeks like she use to when they were younger.

"Then why bother to tell me about it then?"

"That would be your sister trying to lure you over Ianto," Jack stated evenly a grin ever present on his face, "I'm sure the boss won't mind if you go to visit sometime."

"My boss would do well to keep his nose out of things,"

"You're boss is right though, Ianto you should take some time off and visit is David and Mica miss their uncle Yan and you know that. Besides like I said we should go though the things, maybe even see what else the Attic is hiding from us."

"You never know," Ianto agreed before sighing softly as a quite beeping started to the side at Tosh's computer and he watched as Jack picked up his phone before handing it back after turning off the speaker "Look Rhi, I'm not that mad, and I'll see what I can do about a visit but now I need to go."

"Just don't kill Jack until I can meet him, he sounds charming enough." She took a deep breath letting it out in a rush of air that hit the speaker oddly, "I'll talk to you later little brother."

"Good night big sister." Ianto almost whispered back before clicking the end button on his phone and setting it on the desk. Right now Jack need his help more then Rhiannon needed to talk to him and he'd be damned if he didn't give the other male that.

Even if he was going to be on Decaf for a month for his little stunt.

So I am hopping that everyone will like this as much as the last chapter, and I have to say that the next one might take a wee bit longer, I'm coming down with something and works not letting up. School is also busting my back so I'm sorry if there is a bit of a wait for the next part.

Oh and I know it was John Barrowman that was put in a bikinni when he was little but you can't say the thought of Rhiannon dressing up her little brother isn't funny.


	3. Drifting closer and yet farther away

**Note: **I am so very sorry it has taken this long to get another chapter out, and it's not even a really long one so I apologize! Anyway the next chapter will be started right after this, work is cutting into all my time but my schedule is starting to even out for once, long hours but about the same time makes it easier to have time to write.

Any thoughts or ideas are welcome and criticism is sometimes needed.

**Drifting closer and yet farther away.**

There was a lot to be said about Rhiannon's patience when it came to her brother. She had sat beside her cell waiting for the silly thing to go off while keeping the diary close by, hoping to lure him here with a few passages, for three days, and for three days there had been naught but a peep from her phone.

A few choice words filtered through her mind as she waited, there was only so much patience she could hold on too before she stormed down to Cardiff herself and barged into his apartment. Safe to say she was about to tell Johnny that she was taking a quick trip up and to watch the kids for a couple days.

She needed a break anyway and what better break then to go bother her little brother and check up on his beau. Though thinking on that the fact that his name was so close to the one she had just read about in the diary was enough to make her heart beat a little faster in her chest then what could be considered normal.

The only other thing that made her heart go faster was the fact that her little brother was working for Torchwood. For years she heard whispers of it, and the whole Canary Warf thing was everywhere though they thought it was under wraps. All she could hope for was that her little brother hadn't been there for it.

Knowing his luck though, she thought dryly, he was right in the thick of things. The poor kid always had the worst luck when they were growing up and he found anything and everything that could cause harm.

Hopefully that Jack of his would keep Ianto on his toes and keep him from getting to hurt, the poor lad always took a while to bounce back when he was younger, though the older he got the faster he healed, usually beating the predictions of when he would be better. She would only hope that the whispers of Torchwood were not true.

Grimacing she reached up to rub her temples, a headache was slowly but surely forming and there was nothing she would do to get rid of it. Rhiannon was sure it was the family curse, she remembered mam having the worst headaches sometimes.

A quick look at her phone, to make sure she hadn't accidently put it on silent and missed a call or a text, she wrinkled her nose and grabbed the dairy quickly thumbing through the pages. Maybe she would find something, not related to her brother not being her brother, to text him to get him to pick up his bloody phone for once.

_Tuesday 6-10-86_

_Hello my dear friend!_

_It took a lot of convincing , and by a lot I mean I had to plead and plead with the man, to get Hedd to tell me where he...where Ianto is really from. I almost wished I hadn't though, it's odd enough to know that the little boy sitting and playing with Rhi is not my son._

_Though now that I think on it these past three years he had wormed his way into my heart, the little sweetheart that he is, so who's to say that he is not my son? Well other then the fact he's not human. _

Rhiannon paused blinking at the page, she knew that reading this passage further would give her nothing to send her brother, she would hold onto the secret that he was someone else's until the end of time if she had to, but reading that he wasn't human?

Well that put a odd spin to things, mam near the end wasn't all there, maybe this is where it started to go downhill, where she lost her sanity and held on only long enough to get her son out of the A levels.

On the same note though, it seemed maybe she had her sanity in the end, her father had been far from normal, maybe...

She tossed her head to the side violently to try and dispel the thought, there was no way her mam was right, Rhiannon had been there when Ianto had bled, cried, and just acted like any other child. His bones still snapped and sickness still held, if that wasn't human she didn't know what was.

A quick peek down told her that there was more to the passage a lot more, it was actually one of the more lengthy ones. With a quick huff she settled back further into her chair, a glance towards her phone before turning back to the faded ink.

_I wasn't as ready for the answer as I thought I would be. Hedd had come right out after I heckled him on and on about where Ianto was from, what he meant by changeling. _

_According to him, he had gone to someone, someone he hadn't really wanted to go to, someone who not many would go to. He said he had only gone because he could see the sadness tearing me apart on the inside, and what else use would his world be if he couldn't do such a little thing as return a child to me._

_The tails of the fairy...it seems they are real, a child stolen from time and space, a child whom they had stolen to place in this timeline to get what ever it is they wanted done. The Mara... _

_Hedd said that they had taken a child from parents who did not want nor care for a child, that their kind usually didn't and would have abandoned the baby anyway. Ianto would have grown up all alone, and would have turned out to be like all the others._

_I still don't understand though, why would he accept a child like that, why would they give him up? Ianto my poor little baby boy wont ever have a foot hold on normal, Hedd said that the Mara told him that Ianto had a great purpose that a lot of work went into him being born, and then taken to hide him. _

_I'm afraid for him, I'm afraid for when he finds the truth or the Mara come for him seeking to reclaim what they gave away. I know the stories, the children disappearing into a land where it is just them and a endless amount of time. The children thieves usually waiting until a choice could be made, but Ianto, he was just a tot..._

_But why, why does my baby have to be what he is? Why oh why I wonder its so very odd to think of him as not human, not when his beautiful face is lit up with laughter and joy._

_Red will always be his color though, I should look into getting him some more._

Here, Rhiannon paused, her eyes were aching from having to read the fading ink and the swirls and loops in the decorative writing was doing nothing for her eyes.

"Oh mam, this is when we lost you isn't it?" she whispered to herself before shifting in her seat, reading this diary made her skin crawl sometimes because it was a look into the mind of her mother, who lost hers a while back it seemed.

It was like her mother was just writing out a story that she had never gotten published, everything seemed so odd to be reading off of the yellowed pages, and it was even odder to think that any of it could be true.

But thinking back, mam had always had a fondness for stories about the Fairy Kind. Always telling them stories about the little girls who left to be mystical creatures of light and mischief, stories of the chosen.

Maybe she should move out of the kitchen, the soft hum of the refrigerator was starting to get her kind of nervy, but when she thought about trying to read in the living room it just made her want to sigh. It would be too loud in there, so in the kitchen it was.

_Yes...more red, to make up for the lack of it in his skin. When they hid him they hid him a little to well making his skin so very pale. But those eyes, oh those are all his the bright shining blue to contrast with the other color about him. _

_He's going to be a heart breaker, and I'm sure I'm going to be chasing away many the suitor from his room when puberty hits. Hedd thinks I am thinking to far ahead but what if someone tries to take advantage of him?_

Rhiannon couldn't stop the snort that escaped her at this, the entire passage was far from believable and sweet little Ianto, who would blush a rather interesting spectrum of red if one was to suggest that he even had someone flitting about his room.

Hell, the boy could flirt and throw innuendo about like it was nothing but when it came down to cashing the check his mouth made, well she had seen many a disappointed face when nothing came of the flirting. So many pretty girls who had gotten their hopes up before having them dashed when no real interest was shown.

Just the thought of someone tricking Ianto into doing something he didn't want to do was a foreign on in her mind. He always held strong when it mattered, and his heart and body were closely guarded.

She had been shocked when she heard about Lisa, someone had finally broken through what ever it was that was keeping Ianto from being close to anyone and the woman had wormed her self into that guarded little space and made herself at home.

Rhiannon was sure that her brother would have tried to move heaven and earth to save her, she had seen the frantic obsession flitting though his eyes when word that Lisa was sick had come down to her and she had gone to check up on him.

She had also seen the crushed and helplessness that had taken over when Ianto showed up one day to say she was gone. He had stayed for a week just laying in the living room curled up beside her.

Being the good sister she was, she never asked about his injuries, nor about the hand print on his neck, the fingers so deeply bruised in that even in the week he had been here it hadn't faded.

The thought of that week brought another shiver down her spine, she never wanted to see that brokenness played out on her brothers face ever again., and she would be damned who she had to go through to keep it away.

So with a determined nod to herself, a mini promise that as soon as she was finished reading she was going to be driving to see her brother, if only to make sure he was okay and that Jack of his was treating him well, she cracked her neck and went back to reading.

_Hedd thinks again, that I am over reacting, that we needn't worry about that kind of thing but really who is to say that something wont happen and Ianto will be left to fend off people by himself? _

_Next time Hedd goes to stock up on supplies I am going to have him look for a book that might help, either that or at least give us a guide line of what to expect! Really the Mara could have thought ahead for this and given us a book to help us raise Ianto. _

_Oh dear, Rhi is crying she must have tried to show off for her little brother again and gotten hurt. Silly girl she loves that boy to pieces and will do anything to get the awed look of adoration and love from him. She needn't try so hard, Ianto worships the ground she walks on, anyway off to check for wounds and such._

_Aneirin_

"You done reading that bloody book yet?" Rhiannon looked up to see Johnny once again riffling through the fridge, and from the sound of it he already had something in mind.

"Not yet, I was actually about to come find you, I need to go check up on Ianto."

"Something to do with that bloke you were talking to him about the other day?" she shock her head as he surfaced looking at her from over the refrigerator door, "I can take off a couple days and go down there to be threatening."

"I don't think that is needed, I just want to make sure everything is okay with him."

"So its about his job then," Johnny grumbled before going to back to digging. "Just don't stay away too long I can't handle the kids more then three days by myself and you know it."

That was as close to a blessing from her husband as she was going to get, and with that in mind she hopped up and walked over to give him a quick kiss, she had packing to do after all.

Anyone want to take guesses at what is going to happen? Anyway I'll post this get some pain meds for my hand and get to writing the next chapter. Enjoy and sorry again for the wait.


	4. The time when worlds start to meet

**Note:** Told ya'll I was going to get to work on this, thought I have to say it took me a little longer to write then I thought it would, work kept calling me in on my day off. Any who here is your next chapter.

**Warning:** Once again I have to say it contains Jack...

**The time when worlds start to meet. **

It had been a long day, longer then usual at least because every day always seemed to go on for eons and there usually wasn't a end in sight. Oh but today had been longer then a great many of those days, so many things had gone wrong and now Ianto was dragging a exhausted Jack back to his flat for rest.

The immortal had suffered far more injuries then usual, he had gone running towards the front line and in this case in front of the lasers shooting directly at them. He was sure there had been a few deaths hidden in between the gleeful cackling Jack he been issuing while in a fire fight.

Sometimes that man was more then a little insane, and considering how the others were looking at him when they finally got the last of the rebel group gathered up and sedated so they could then be locked up, it was a good thing that all the manic energy was finally gone.

Jack was dragging his feet as Ianto helped drag the man along, he had even been allowed to drive for once, because the other male usually wouldn't let him liking to drive like a crazed loon all over the place, but his eyes had been dropping when they got to the Hub. Something everyone all but cheered about, well not cheered so much as gave a sigh of relief that it was finally over.

If Ianto had any say he would have to pin the blame for all this on the Doctor and the message Jack had received before the entire thing started, and if Ianto had to put up with the Doctor showing up randomly he was going to have a few words to say to his boss about warnings and how they are nice.

Guest popping in with no prior warning was one of the few things that irked the Welshman to the point of bringing out instant, especially if it was known they were coming and there was no word passed down to him to get ready.

"Your mad about something." Jack stated suddenly and out of the blue, his voice was gruff and Ianto was betting on the other wanting coffee as soon as he got to his flat. Something else he had convinced the captain to do, Ianto hadn't wanted Jack to stay at the Hub alone in his little man cave, if it could even be called that as sparse as it was, after the last couple days he had.

A break from Torchwood, even a small one, would do him some good, and if Ianto managed to wiggle out the truth of what the Doctor had sent then all the better.

"Why do you think I'm mad about something sir?"

"The speedometer has been a steady 75 the entire time we've been driving, and you have a far away look in your eyes, well that and you've been calling me sir." With that the captain glanced over slightly before plowing on, "Have I done something else to warrant Decaf because I have to tell you that no matter how good you are at making coffee its not the same."

"You should have thought of that before you put my phone on speaker." Ianto stated dryly as he looked over towards the other male who grinned tiredly back at him, his face was more relaxed then Ianto had seen in a long time which in turn earned the captain a soft grin back. "I'm just worried about you is all. The manic energy was truthfully disturbing sir."

"It was a little much." Jack agreed quietly as he leaned towards the window his eyes peering out the window with little thought, or so it seemed Ianto saw the brewing storm and wondered what it was that had Jack so bothered.

"You're still on decaf for another three days." Ianto said after a moment of silence, the quiet was odd when Jack was about and if anything he wanted to try and get the other male from looking so tiered.

"I thought it was a month." ah, there was a excited look and a more lively gleam in those eyes then that which was brought on by the almost insanity he thought had gripped his lover, erratic behavior did not suit the other male and it had worried everyone else.

It was a unspoken rule that when Jack got like this it was up to Ianto to fix it, Gwen had tried once to cheer the elder male up only to be all but snarled at. Since then it was always up to Ianto who could usually have Jack bright eyed and bushy tailed in about two hours give or take how serious the problem was.

"A few days were taken off each time you died." Step one was to have the promise of good coffee.

"That many then?"

"So it would seem." Ianto answered quietly as he finally, after what seemed to be an age, pulled into the parking lot in front of his flat. Now all he had to do was pull the other male up the stairs and get him into bed, which was part of step two and three.

Well to be truthful that had never been too hard, it seemed that man had a built in locator for the nearest surface he would pin Ianto to without getting into too much trouble with the Welshman, and his bed seemed to have a special frequency because Jack always homed in on it when they were here. Maybe it was because of the red silk sheets Ianto tried to keep on his bed when he had a inkling it was going to be a hard couple of days, and or week.

His gut usually wasn't wrong and this week it had been spot on, so he was glad he had the fore thought to change his bed, which had been rather difficult because Jack had been in the flat right along with him and the sight of the red sheets always seemed to conjure up devious thoughts.

So it was with a quiet sigh that Ianto unbuckled his seatbelt, exited the car and walked around the front to wait for Jack because if he even tried to help the man out of the car, even though he helped him into it, there would be pouting and whining, so what he would have to do was improvise.

"I just realized that I get to have my favorite Welshman all to myself tonight." Jack said with a grin as he walked over, his feet still scuffing the ground lightly but it didn't stop him from trying to wind his arms around Ianto, energy seemingly returning from no where.

"Oh really?" He asked deftly stepping out of the way of the searching hands, a slight smirk making its self known as Jack pouted for a moment, "Here I thought I was all my own, why I didn't know I was going to have to share myself." Another wide groping of hands that were sidestepped, a quick glance behind him to check on the stairs.

"Don't start that game with me Jones Ianto Jones, you know I will finish it!" Jack all but growled as Ianto quickly made his way up the stairs, which was fine with Ianto, because that meant even though the immortal was dead tiered, he was still up for a chase.

Maybe the energy from that past couple of days were fueling him as the elder male ran up the stairs after his lover who was already at his door trying to unlock it and be inside before he was caught.

Not that it worked, when Jack really wanted to he sure could run, he thought idly as hands whipped him around and dragged him closer.

"I may be tired but never that tired," this earned a soft snort of amusement as Ianto leaned back pulling the other male with him towards the door.

"Well sorry sir, but the way you've been shuffling around one would think you were a old man, and you know how hard it is for older gentlemen to get it up so to say." Ianto whispered tilting his head to briefly nip at Jacks lower lip resulting in another growl, which he took as his cue to get his door open as fast as possible.

One of these days he would ask about the mans tendency to growl, but in all honesty he didn't care much because the more the elder male growled the more likely he was to nibble and mark, which was a rather pleasant process is he didn't say so himself. Maybe it had something to do with the 51st century to go with the enticing pheromones the man could produce when ever he wanted.

As it was Ianto had barely enough time to open his door and drag Jack in behind him before he was caught up in a searing kiss, one hand tugging at one of the blue bracers the other was wearing, and Ianto could feel the burning path Jack's hands were making as they gripped at his hips.

All things considered it was a rather nice start to the night that was swiftly and suddenly shut down by a soft clearing of a throat that was like a bucket of ice water being dumped over the two.

Yet another growl was issued but this time it was due to Jack being unhappy and unusually wary a oddly endearing and possessive thing that was slowly but surely cropping up in his usual behavior. For someone who flirted with anything that moved if Ianto so much as thought of doing the same the poor soul would be ripped to pieces in a moment.

"And just who are you?" Ianto who took the moment to move from his place where Jack was caging him in, strong arms that had moved from his waist to go on the wall on each side of his face.

"Rhi what are you doing here?"

"I can't come check up on my little brother?" Ianto groaned before pushing lightly on Jacks chest, which earned an amused grin from his sister when the man didn't move for a moment before shifting only slightly to let Ianto away from the wall.

"Admit it you're snooping." the male accused before glancing over at Jack who was still standing stiffly, so much for Ianto's plans to get the captain back into a good mood. "Rhiannon meet Jack," at this he elbowed Jack lightly in the side earning a disgruntled look in turn, "Jack meet Rhiannon, you know the sister you so kindly put the phone on speaker for."

This changed the entire stance of the other male who relaxed his frame, no longer blocking the way to Ianto, before he put a rather dimpled grin on his face.

"Oh, sorry about that, Captain Jack Harkness," a swift movement of feet and Jack was taking Rhiannon's hand and kissing it lightly. "It's been a long couple of days and I was rather worried someone had made their way here to try and get Ianto, I would have never been so rude to such a beautiful lady otherwise."

"Oh you picked up a charmer that's for sure!" Rhiannon huffed as the other male moved away, and back to his lover before briefly leaning down to whisperer.

"I'm going to go ahead and tuck in, I must be more tired then I thought I was so you two can talk in private."

"Jack..." Ianto started before nodding lightly watching his elder lover walk away with another grin towards his sister.

"You two have a nice chat then."

"Not in a talkative mood then I take it?" She asked as she moved to sit back down on the couch where for the past couple hours she had been shifting through the picture albums laying about the flat, Rhiannon hadn't meant to snoop but there wasn't much to do and she wasn't going to touch her brothers Journal.

Well...not yet at least, she would though if she couldn't pry a few juicy details out of Ianto and he knew it.

"Work has been rather stressful," Ianto said quietly before glancing about, it was awkward to be seen like that by his sister, and he knew how it had looked when they came in the door, Jack was anything but a passive lover. "What are you doing here Rhiannon, its not like you to just visit with out a warning at least."

"I waited three bloody days for you to call me back Ianto!"

"Sorry I didn't know I had to call you back in a specified time, and as I have just said work has been stressful." Now this was something to worry about, if there was something that worried her enough for her to take the trip down to Cardiff for not calling three days it was big. "What had you so worried?"

"I hardly ever hear from you, and when I do talk to you its about nothing at all and not even for that long. I had to hear about where you really work from a friend! I had to hear that you were dating someone new from a friend! Ianto I'm your big sister and its my job to worry."

"If I had known you being a elder sibling entitled you to know everything little thing about my life I would have told you." Ianto calmly and quietly stated with as much venom as he could muster, if he wasn't going to be able to relax Jack how he usually would he would be damned if he woke the other male if he actually got to sleep with out him. " My relationship with Jack is my own business, my job is something I can't just go shouting about, have you ever thought of why I told you I was a civil servant?"

"I don't know Ianto! You've been lying to me for years about it since London even, and if you say it was so you didn't worry me then your lying even to your self."

"I didn't think you wanted to know! You stayed with father, and you know how he was about me and yet here you are trying to demand answers to everything in my life just like he did. If you came down here just to snoop then please leave in the morning."

"No I came down here to try and get you to come see me! Ianto I miss you, I practically raised you and yet...you pull away from me and my kids." She paused looking down at her hands sighing softly " I didn't mean to come off as angry and demanding its just... well..." she waved her hands about a little earning a slightly raised brow from Ianto who waited quietly the anger burning slowly in his gut fading.

"Reading mam's dairy made a lot of things...I just seeing you from her view and reading about how she loved us and worried about us all the time made me just want to see you myself to make sure your well."

"You know I would come to you if I needed someone there for me. I've done it in the past and you know this, so tell me sister what is it you read in mam's dairy that has made you worry so? What secrets did you find hiding in the attic?"

"Not much I stopped looking through everything when I found the dairy, I was hopping that you would come look with me, I don't want to be the only one getting to know her better." She stated softy before she took in the suit Ianto was wearing. "So what happened to that suit of yours?"

"Oh this? Well lets just say Jack is no longer allowed to fix the generator, just about set us all on fire he did," Ianto said quickly as he reached to finger one of the burns in this jacket, honestly he had forgotten what a sorry state the two of them were in. Hopefully Jack had decided to take a quick shower before going to sleep.

Knowing his luck though that was not the case and the man had just plopped himself down greatcoat and all. Though it could have been worse, and its not like he hadn't planed on having to change the sheets soon anyway.

"You look tired." Rhiannon said after a few moments of silence between the two of them, and Ianto wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth if it meant getting away from the rather awkward conversation between the two of them.

"I am rather bushed, look why don't we talk in the morning, once I have gotten some rest I will be less likely to be so..."

"Aggravated, annoyed, peeved off, catching any of the right terms little brother?"

"Short tempered," Ianto deadpanned "I'll talk to Jack about seeing if I can get some time off and come look through this attic of ours, but you have to promise me I can see mam's dairy."

"Why is that the condition?" Rhiannon asked, her tone was edgy and it made Ianto want to find out why.

"When mam went...when we lost mam some of the things she would ramble the most about was her little baby Ianto," he paused as the hurt welled in his gut, that was one of the few things his mother would say that hurt him the most when she rambled. "She told me I was just an after image and I should stop haunting her with what could have been."

"What you think you were adopted or something?" Ianto shock his head slightly.

"No, I just want to see if she had postpartum maybe it really was me that drove her insane when she had me. Father never said anything to that notion but that would explain why he hated me."

"Tad didn't hate you, he was just a little harsh sometimes. I think he thought you could do more then you were doing ,he had unusually high expectations."

"They were high." Ianto agreed quietly before shifting where he stood, "Let make the couch up for you, I would have better accommodations if you had called ahead."

"I'm going to get instant in the morning it seems."

"Instant only goes to the people who knew guest were on the way but decided no prior warning was needed. Guest who just show up unannounced get decaf." this earned a wince from his elder sister but he shrugged it off as he made his way towards his room to at least take his suit jacket off before he headed to the linen closet.

He hopped the couch would be fine for however long she stayed, the springs were making alarming squeaks now and then when ever Jack got over excited and pounced him on said surface.

A quick peak told Ianto he had been right in thinking that Jack would just lay down, his breathing was even and slow, so with quiet steps he moved towards his closet to get out a hanger to put his jacket on before walking out just as quickly.

There was no reason to wake the other male, not when he was actually sleeping for once, though the moment he got into bed he knew that Jack was going to latch onto him, for someone who went about from person to person the man was clingy at times.

With a resigned sigh Ianto started shifting through the various sheets and comforters before finding some that would fit his sisters taste. She didn't like his silk sheets and was rather picky about the cotton ones, but he had a ready supply because more often then not they got covered in muck when the two of them were far too tired to shower before bed.

"Hop up for a bit, the bathroom is right around the corner and I will get these ready for you,"

"I can do that myself you know," Rhiannon said quietly even though she was already on her way up and off the couch, the bag right beside her was then picked up as well. "But knowing me you won't let me help so I'll just go get ready for bed then."

"Just so you know I will most likely have to go into work for a bit tomorrow, we'll leave early and I will try and get back before too late. There are numbers to the take outs around here and you can tell them to just put it on my tab."

"I can pay for my own food you know, I don't care how much this job of yours pays your not going to pay for me."

"Stubborn." Ianto grumbled as he leaned forwards to start to work.

"Like the rest of our family and don't you forget it!" Rhiannon said cheerfully as she flounced off towards the bathroom making Ianto sigh. She was in way too good of a mood for this time of night. There was no reason for it other then the fact she thought she was getting what she wanted, or at least her thinking that she was getting what she wanted.

He wasn't going to argue with her over it because there was really no point in doing so, though he had said he was going to have a talk with Jack which meant he was going to have to break out the good coffee and check the rift predictor to see when a slow time was coming up.

Though knowing his luck there was one coming up soon, it always seems too when he wanted to avoid something, it must be his horrible luck that always kicked in at the worst time.

A quick glance told him that he had forgotten to grab some pillows before coming back so he quickly walked towards the linen closet again, and as he went to go past the bathroom he saw Rhiannon walking out and she gave him a rather cheeky grin.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all little brother." Ianto just shock his head and kept walking, he didn't want to try and delve into what his elder sister was thinking because all he could think of was time for bed had come and if he tried to put it off any longer he was going to collapse on the floor.

A quick grab of pillows, he went to throw them to his sister before he went to bed himself. Hopefully when he got into bed he wouldn't wake Jack, though if he was already out completely then he wouldn't have to worry too much at least.

"Sleep well Rhi,"

"In a hurry to get to your American?

"Just in a hurry to get some rest,"

"I don't know when you came in that door that didn't look like what you guys had in mind." Ianto tried to beat back the blush he knew was going to be spreading over his face soon but there was nothing he could do about it as she wagged her eyebrows at him.

"Rhi!"

"It's true! I've seen porno's with less heat to them, its rather adorable how he was when he saw me though. Is he always that protective?"

"I don't want to talk about this Rhi, so good night and please stop asking me questions about Jack," this earned a soft snort before his sister reached over and pulled him into a hug.

Ianto hated to think it but he was still blushing when he closed his bedroom door to get changed for the night, but first he was going to at least get Jack a little more comfortable for the night.

He walked over and slowly eased off the boots the other male was wearing pausing a few moments each time it seemed like the other male was going to wake, before moving to peel off the greatcoat.

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" was the sleepy murmur that greeted him and Ianto gave up on jostling Jack.

"Because someone just plopped down sir, I would rather not wake up covered in scuff marks on my legs because of your boots." This earned a half hearted wave of a hand that absently went to brush off his braces as he sat up. Ianto sighed and leaned over to help fingers deftly moving to help get rid of the button up shirt as well.

"I didn't think it would be that long for you to get in here."

"You just feel asleep without meaning to then." Jack shrugged his shoulders, letting his shirt all but roll off, before he grabbed what was left of Ianto's shirt to pull him closer. "Jack." The tone was warning but the Welshman moved over anyway letting lips settle over his own briefly, "We have to get up early."

"I know," Another brief meeting of lips this time lingering a little longer.

"Rhiannon is the living room." This earned a soft hum from the elder male who soothed his hands down to rest lightly on Ianto's hips rocking him from side to side for a few moments as they kissed before Jack pulled away.

"Get ready for bed," With that statement Jack turned Ianto around and gave him a swift smack across the seat of his pants earning a slightly glare. "Oh don't look at me like that,"

Ianto didn't bother trying to put a show on for the immortal, the kiss hadn't held the usual fire that burned between the two of them so he knew there was nothing happening the rest of the night. Not that Rhiannon being in the living room wasn't a big enough damper on everything as it was.

So with this in mind he quickly stripped down to his boxers, a quick glance told him that Jack was discarding his pants as well, before he moved back over to the bed. Warm arms pulled him in close the moment he got close to the bed again and soon he was snuggled close to Jack.

A soft huff of air over his neck made Ianto shiver briefly but it faded as the gusts of air became rhythmic as sleep started to take Jack back over once again.

"Night Jack." A soft hum and a gentle kiss was his answer and Ianto went to sleep happy in the knowledge that even though the night hadn't gone how he planed, it still ended rather nicely and still in his lovers arms.

_tralalalalalalalalalalala_

So there we are, I know that I flip from Ianto to Rhiannon but I think the next chapter will also be from Ianto's pov, he's a little easier then Rhi is. Anyway again any thoughts are welcome and enjoy next chapter will be a little while because as I said work keeps calling me in.


End file.
